Just Another Day
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Law didn't count his birthday as something important. After explaining his morbid opinion to his boyfriend, Luffy decides to take matters into his own hands. LawLu/LuLaw (yes both)


_Posting this early because odds are I'm going to come home tomorrow morning and just collapse. Hope ya'll like it._

* * *

Luffy glared at the notification on his phone. "Someone you know has a birthday today!" He didn't normally see that pop up at 2 in the morning. His mind was still fuzzy and sedated from sex and he was waiting for Law to come back to bed. So he continued to have a staring contest with the notification. His phone's screen turned black after its designated screen saver time causing Luffy to blink. He rubbed his eyes and turned it back on.

'Oh, yeah. If I click the message...' Cursing his own stubbornness he tapped it.

Law took a sip of his coffee enjoying the silence. He had wanted to join Luffy in the shower but he had been feeling a little too lustful and there was no guarantee he would keep his hands to himself. The sound of footsteps thumping down the stairs caused him to look up. He set his mug down just in time to catch Luffy jumping into his arms.

"I'm sorry I forgot!"

"What?" Law held him gently. Luffy sounded close to tears. He rubbed his back soothingly.

"I forgot your birthday." Luffy looked up as Law's soft smile twisted into a scowl.

"That is today..." He looked away from his boyfriend to the clock reading 2:38 am on 10/06/15. He sighed. "It's alright. It's just another day."

Luffy stepped back. "It is not!" He argued. "You've never forgotten my birthday. Even before we started dating."

"Because your birthday is important to you. Mine isn't."

"Yes it is!" Luffy crossed his arms.

Law sighed. "What do you want to do then?"

"It's not about what I want. What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing." Luffy pouted. "It's just another day." Law repeated.

"Nothing at all?"

Law picked his coffee back up. "Penguin and Shachi normally drag me out if I'm not working, so we'll end up doing something, whether I want to or not."

Luffy briefly thought back to last year when Penguin had invited him to go to a water park with them. He and Law had only been together for a few months back then and he hadn't found out it was Law's birthday until later on that night when they were on their way home. He sighed. "Fine."

Law looked at him in surprise. Luffy didn't normally give in. "Fine?"

"Yup, tomorrow will be just another day. Promise." He nodded. "Hurry up and come to bed." He called over his shoulder as he headed back upstairs.

Once in their room Luffy went over to the bed and turned off the alarm. He then grabbed Law's phone and turned off all the morning alarms on it. After flipping down Law's contacts, Luffy put the phone up to his ear.

"Boss?" A sleepy yawn greeted him.

"Luffy. I'm borrowing his phone."

"Please tell me you have a good reason for calling at three in the morning." Shachi grumbled.

"What were you guys planning to do for Torao tomorrow?" Luffy asked.

"You mean today? For his birthday?" Another yawn. "We were going to drag him down to Thriller Bark for some drinks. Maybe a lap dance."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it was a joke. Though it would be funny to watch." Shachi sounded a little more awake now.

"I can't believe you would put one of those girls through that."

"Yeah it is kinda cruel even if it is just a birthday prank." There was a pause. "You could give him one."

"What?!" Luffy felt his face heat up.

"I'm teasing. So what's up?"

"I need a favor. Text everyone and ask them to leave Law alone. You can take him out and bug him later. But I'm keeping him for the day."

"Sure, I'll spread the word. You two have fun."

"Thanks Shachi." Luffy hung up. He crawled back under the covers just as Law came in. Luffy held open his arms for Law.

The doctor smiled and let his younger lover pull him close and wrap around him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, good night." Luffy smiled to himself and snuggled closer.

* * *

Law blinked at the sun peeking through the curtains and blinds. He groaned and rolled toward Luffy, wanting to spend a little more time next to the warm body before he pulled himself out of bed. Except, Luffy wasn't there.

Law opened his eyes and sat up. Luffy never got out of bed before him. He glanced at the clock.

11:28

"Fuck," Law got out of bed and headed for the shower. He couldn't believe he had slept so late. And that Luffy had snuck out of bed without bothering him. "Luffy?" He called down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asked as he stepped into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Luffy popped his head around the door. "Because you never get enough sleep. It's just once."

"Did you turn off my alarm?" Law stepped under the spray of hot water.

"Yeah... but you need to sleep sometime. It's bad for your health if you're not well rested Mr. Doctor." Luffy teased. "I'm making breakfast."

"At noon?"

"I'm making brunch." Luffy corrected. He headed back downstairs. He started a pot of coffee for Law. 'Brunch calls for grits, and bacon.' He smiled to himself as he moved around the kitchen. "And biscuits." He stopped. Law's birthday meant no bread... He sighed. Grits, bacon, and fruit... eggs... toast...? Wait, that was bread again. Luffy hummed. 'No wonder Torao does the majority of the cooking. He's such a picky eater...'

As Luffy busied himself with breakfast, he thought of something special to do for Law that wasn't too out of the ordinary. Birthday sex, but that was almost a given... He thought about Shachi's lap dance suggestion. How would he even pull that off? He didn't have time to look it up or practice... What if Law didn't even want sex? It was just another day after all.

Which is what caused him to blurt out the question when Law entered the kitchen.

"What?" Law stopped mid reach for his favorite coffee mug.

"Do you want to have sex tonight?" Luffy asked.

Law looked at the clock. "Sure. Does it have to be tonight? We can go right now, if you want." He turned, ignoring the coffee in favor of undressing Luffy with his eyes.

Luffy squeaked and moved around Law gingerly. "Um, well whenever. Though, breakfast would be nice."

Law sighed. "Yeah?" He went back to making his cup. "Ok."

"Any plans for today?" Luffy asked as he pulled the last of the bacon from the pan.

"Sex with you whenever I want it." Law kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like the perfect day off." He took a plate from Luffy. "Do we need to go anywhere?"

"No..." Luffy bit his lip. What had he just gotten himself into?

But Law didn't call on his misworded promise until after 5, while he was on the phone with Penguin.

"No, I left the file on your desk... Well that's not my fault." Law said.

Luffy watched as he paced back and forth in the hall. He had been a little upset at first that someone had called. Shachi had said he would tell everyone. But it sounded work related and it wasn't like he and Shachi could force everyone to leave Law be for the day. He was actually a little surprised no one else had called. He thought for sure Kid would.

"With Luffy. We're just hanging out... Fuck you, Penguin." Law looked over at Luffy leaning in the doorway to the living room. He walked over to him, snaking his arm around Luffy's waist and pulling him close. "I'm about to make it a little less boring." Luffy blushed and Law kissed at his neck. "Thank you for understanding. Have a good night." He hung up his phone and left it on the nearby shelf.

"What's for dinner?" Luffy managed to ask while Law moved them over to the couch. Law hummed as he licked and sucked on his neck. Law was only hungry for one thing, Luffy knew. He sighed and crawled into Law's lap bracing his hands on the back of the couch. "Fine, no dinner." He tried to pout but Law kissed him. He nipped at his lower lip, tongue sliding in against Luffy's own.

Luffy moaned; one of Law's hands squeezed his thigh as he grinded up into him. He rocked his hips into Law, rubbing clothed erections together. He pulled away forcefully so he could breathed. Law went back to Luffy's neck. He sucked right below his ear causing Luffy's moans to heighten and lean into his touch. "Torao..." He panted hotly in Law's ear.

Law purred lowly, moving his hands up to Luffy's waist. He hooked his fingers through the belt loop and began to pull the jeans down. They slid down slowly, the denim rubbed roughly over the hardened member. Luffy impatiently popped the button open and pulled the zipper so he could reach inside for his cock. Law's hand joined his, setting the pace with each stroke.

"We're going to make a mess on the couch." Law murmured against his neck.

"So?" Luffy groaned as Law made their hands slow to a stop. He bucked a little into him. "Fine. Let's go upstairs." He knew the couch was a pain to clean and Law could be a bit of a neat freak. The bed sheets were much easier to deal with. But they didn't make it upstairs. Between the kissing and groping, they had decided that here was fine. Here was half way up the stairs.

"Oh… Oh, fuck yes…" Luffy moaned out as Law entered him, forearms resting on the stair above his head, knees spread apart for Law to fit between. He sighed in relief as Law began to move in and out of him. He could feel his boyfriend's mouth trail down his spine, hands around his waist while he pushed in deeper. "Yes! Right there, just like that!" He cried out. Pushing his hips back, Luffy started to meet Law with every thrust. He moved his arms to grip the edge of the stair and use it as leverage to fuck himself back on Law's cock. His knees began to slip, the force of Law's thrust pushing him against the stairs.

"Luffy…" Law whispered into his ear. "You feel so good…" He slid his hand down to grab Luffy's cock. Luffy gasped out. He threw his head back, freeing his cries of pleasure, letting Law know just how much he liked the attention. The way Law's hand felt going up and down on his cock and the sensation of being filled over and over made Luffy's head swim. He whimpered Law's name in a plea for more. Law pushed in quickly, bumping Luffy's prostate. He cried out and let his head drop back down, forgetting his arms were no longer there for him to rest against. There was a crack and Law stopped completely.

"Luffy!? Are you ok?" He reached out to feel Luffy's forehead.

"Fuck, who cares?" Luffy snapped. Yes, his head hurt but he didn't care about that right now. "Why'd you stop?" He whined pushing back on Law. "Keep moving!"

Law did as he was told, kissing Luffy on the shoulder blade. He pumped Luffy harshly before slamming back into him. His hand stayed between Luffy and the corner of the stair so he wouldn't bump his head again. Luffy's impatience had been brought on by how close he was to cumming and after only a few more thrusts, was spilling his seed across Law's hand and the staircase. The tight heat of Luffy's body closed around Law and brought him over the edge as well. He waited until his breathing was stable and pulled out of Luffy. He scooped him up to carry him upstairs.

Two pain pills and a hot shower later

Luffy looked at the barely visible mark on his head. It would go away completely in a few hours. He sighed. "Stair sex was a bad idea…" He went back to their room where Law was laying on the bed still naked. He sat up when he heard Luffy.

"Hey, how is it?" He held Luffy's face in his hand and looked over the mark.

"I'm fine." Luffy giggled as Law kissed his brow softly. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who should be sorry." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Luffy's. "Let me make it better." He laid another kiss to the injury.

Luffy laughed lightly. "It's fine." He reassured. "But if you really want to…"

"I really want to." Law laid Luffy down on the bed. His sweats were pulled off along with his boxers and he briefly wondered why he had bothered to put them on in the first place. He watched as Law settled between his legs, pressing kisses down his chest. He took Luffy's semi-hard erection, squeezing the base a bit before sliding his hand up to the head and bringing it back down. It only took a few more strokes until Luffy was standing tall in his hand.

Luffy blushed at the look Law was giving him, the way he licked his lips and then glanced down hungrily at the dick in his hand. Like he couldn't wait to have it in his mouth. A shuddering gasp tore away from Luffy as Law's hot breath ghosted over the head. He licked up a drop of pre-cum before running his tongue down the underside.

Luffy watched Law tease him with half-lidded eyes. He'd exchange a blow job for a bump on the head any day. A small pang of guilt shot through him as he reminded himself that today was Law's birthday but he was the one receiving all the attention. It was washed away quickly with by the warmth invading his being as Law sucked on the tip of his member. He was giving Law what he wanted, and that was all that mattered.

His hips involuntarily pushed up when Law took all of his length into his mouth. His head fell back with a lustful moan. The hot, wet suction of Law's mouth felt so good around Luffy's cock. He gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. Law hummed in delight, opening his mouth for more He didn't stop Luffy from fucking his mouth, he let the pulsing dick slide back down his throat and sucked on it hard. Luffy's hand threaded through his hair, trying to not pull on Law's hair. He was so close…

Law pulled off with one final suck, a wet pop echoed over Luffy's pants. Luffy's eyes snapped open, unaware of when they had closed and he cast a curious glance down at Law. "Hey…" He said weakly. Law smirked at him before crawling back up.

"Hey." Law kissed Luffy on the forehead. He sat up and lifted his hips over Luffy. The younger man watched wide eyed as Law slid himself down on Luffy's still hard erection. He clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the scream of ecstasy and willed himself to stay still until Law was completely seated on his lap. He breathed heavily through his nose, his brain crashing around how easily he entered Law, and the idea that he had prepared himself for this while Luffy was still in the shower. The image alone almost brought Luffy to an early orgasm.

Law moved Luffy's hand to kiss him. "You ok?" He began to push himself up.

"Shouldn't I, aahhh …I be a-asking you that…" Luffy gasped as Law dropped back down. Law was tight around his cock. Shaky hands touched the doctor's thighs and slid up. Law gave a vague nod. He began moving faster over Luffy, a hand braced on Luffy's chest for support while the other intertwined with Luffy's.

Luffy couldn't stop himself anymore. He gripped Law's hips and thrust up into him. He watched Law lose pace and took over for him, enjoying every pleasured gasp he earned. He licked his lips as he bounced Law on his cock. He pushed himself up into a sitting positioned, his hand looping around his lover's waist so that he didn't fall back. They bumped foreheads, breath fanning over their faces, and Luffy watched every second of it, enraptured by all of Law, every emotion on his face, the way he felt around Luffy's dick, his hand grasped on to Luffy's shoulder tightly. Luffy leaned forward, lips brushing over the shell of Law's ear.

"How do you do this? You feel so fucking good. How do you manage to wait for me?" Luffy moaned against him.

Law shudder and pushed Luffy back down. "It's not always easy, trust me…" Law kissed Luffy deeply, moaning into it as Luffy grabbed his member and pumped in rhythm with his thrusts. Their movements grew erratic as they neared their climax. With a final thrust, Luffy released inside Law and his stomach was splattered with Law's own essence. Law slumped forward into Luffy's arms. The younger pulled out gently before rolling them over.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but Happy Birthday Torao." Luffy whispered.

Law pinched his cheek as he sighed. "Thanks... I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
